Quien sabe
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: No sé, depende. ¿Están pensando en ejemplos o que con manos? "Karin coqueteó. "Definitivamente con manos". Toshiro sonrió con suficiencia. "Manos a la que usted dice, ¿significa que puede participar". "Sólo si puedo ser el que recibe, dijo ejemplos".


Karin corrió hacia el campo de fútbol muy contentos de reunirse con su amigo de la infancia una vez más. Cuando tenía 11, ella se reunió con él en virtud de los acontecimientos determinados. Después de un enorme monstruo, llamado hueco, cayó sobre su celebración de la victoria, se reveló que Hitsugaya Toushirou es un Shinigami. En verdad, él era un shinigami nivel taichou. Después de que le salvó la vida, le explicó todo sobre la Sociedad de Almas, el lugar que era, y el shinigami diferentes que había.

"No puedo esperar a ver que shorty de nuevo!" Karin bombeado piernas más rápido, corriendo contra una fuerza invencible.

Karin y Toushirou veríamos de vez en cuando. Cuando lo hicieron, ellos acaban de hablar de cualquier cosa. Karin Toushirou dijo todo sobre su familia, su madre, Masaki, la muerte, y todo lo que vino a la mente. A cambio, él le habló de su amigo de la infancia, Hinamori Momo, y la situación de Aizen.

Cuando Toushirou tuvo que abandonar, se aseguró de decirle a Karin todo. Corrió hacia ella ese día y le dijo que definitivamente volvería. También le dijo que iba a ver a su primero y que debía esperar por ella. Karin asintió con tristeza ya que su mejor amigo se iba.

"No te preocupes Toushirou. Voy a esperar, pero será mejor que vuelva, o te vienen a la Sociedad de Almas y te mí mismo. "Karin bombea el puño.

"No lo dudo." Toushirou besó su cheque a la ligera. Le dio un último saludo y entró en la puerta de la Sociedad de Almas.

"Es mejor que volver ...", murmuró Karin.

Hoy en día, Karin había recibido una carta de Ichigo, su baka de un hermano, diciéndole que iba a venir a verla de nuevo. Ichigo la interrogó acerca de cómo sabía que nadie de la Sociedad de Almas pero ella movió la cabeza y dijo:

"No tengo que decirte nada, ya que no me dijo nada." Ichigo estaba desconcertado en su regreso.

"Ja ne, yo voy a cumplir con un viejo amigo."

Y ese viejo amigo estaba delante de ella ahora. Karin sonrió ampliamente y saltó a la adolescente. Toushirou dio la vuelta sorprendido y capturado a la chica sonriendo.

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no entendí? "Toushirou gritó.

"Sabía que lo haría." Karin sonrió.

Después de 4 años, mucho podría cambiar, pero al mismo tiempo, nada en absoluto. Toushirou es un excelente ejemplo, se cambió en la forma de las expresiones y la altura, pero en general seguía siendo el blanco del mismo adolescente de pelo. Karin creció más alto y ha crecido el pelo un tinte más. Asimismo, no ha cambiado demasiado. Todavía llevaba su spandex pero tuvo una media falda en la parte superior del muslo. También llevaba una camiseta normal y una blusa de luz en la parte superior. Toushirou estaba en su gigai con el polo de costumbre y jeans ajustados.

"No ha cambiado mucho Toushirou, que creció más alto si lo que no puedo llamar shorty más. Usted sigue siendo el cabello blanco, me pregunto si tinte así. Tal vez su cerebro tenía un mal funcionamiento y decidió dar vuelta a su pelo blanco en su lugar. Entonces, que probablemente afectará a sus expresiones ya que usted rara vez sonríen. Me pregunto si-"

"Hablas demasiado." Toushirou los labios a ella tirando suavemente de distancia de un segundo.

"¿Qué pasa si seguía hablando, ¿qué harías entonces?" Karin bromeó.

"¿Quién sabe?" Toushirou sonrió. "Si quieres puedo mostrarte algunos ejemplos".

"No sé, depende. ¿Están pensando en ejemplos o están en manos? "Karin coqueteó.

"Definitivamente con manos". Toushirou sonrió con suficiencia.

"Manos a la que usted dice, ¿significa que puede participar". Karin levantó su dedo índice en una pose reflexiva.

"Sólo si puedo ser el que recibe, dijo ejemplos". Toushirou susurró con voz ronca.

"Hm, pero lo que si quería llevar a cabo ejemplos a los que se dice que el hombre de allí." Karin señaló al hombre inconsciente.

"Entonces voy a tener que secuestrar o matar a ese hombre para tocarte. Toushirou respondió.

"Hmm, bueno, entonces eso no es bueno es? Supongo que si debo. "Karin se acercó a Toushirou que se acercó más al mismo tiempo. Él puso las manos en las nalgas y se inclinó su rostro al de ella. Justo cuando llegaron a media pulgada de distancia alguien los interrumpió.

¡Karin! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Toushirou te encuentro!? "Ichigo corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Maldita sea Kurosaki. ¿No ves que estoy tratando de mostrar su hermana algunos ejemplos prácticos? Toushirou burló. "Eso no significa mejor sexo!" Ichigo gritó.

"Ichigo! ¿Qué diablos! Si fuéramos a tener relaciones sexuales, no estaría aquí en el centro del campo. "

"Sería lejos de usted y los ojos de la sospecha, y en un dormitorio. Pero si tenía que ser en un sofá, el suelo, o incluso el cuarto de baño, entonces no importa ". Karin añadido en una idea posterior.

"Podemos evitar que hay ahora, si quería". Toushirou insinuado.

"Podemos, podemos." Ichigo miró furioso.

"Ichigo salir los dos solos!" Rukia Ichigo agarró la oreja y tiró de él a la Clínica Kurosaki.

"Ahora que estamos solos ..." Toushirou comenzó.

"Nosotros podemos ...", dijo Karin.

"¡Juega al fútbol!" Karin corrió hacia la red de fútbol y agarró un balón de fútbol al azar alrededor.

"Yo creo que no era idiota." Toushirou refunfuñó.

"No te preocupes tal vez si puede marcar un gol en mí te mostraré algo." Karin bromeó. Toushirou alzó las cejas ligeramente a la idea.

"Ah, sí, como lo que", se preguntó curioso.

"¿Quién sabe?" Ella se burló.

"Entonces vamos a ver ahora." Karin pateó al jugar al fútbol en el aire y en un amplio arco hacia él. Toushirou dirigió el balón, antes de saltar y patear la pelota en la red.

-Pues ve aquí, parece que marcó un gol. ", Dijo Karin burlarse de una pose reflexiva.

"Parece que es verdad". Toushirou sonrió.

"Entonces aquí está tu premio." Karin se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre el terreno. Toushirou levantó la ceja de nuevo.

¿Eso es todo. "Pidió broma.

"Tendremos que esperar y ver, no lo haremos nosotros." Karin bromeó atrás.

"Creo que me va a gustar este juego". Toushirou le disparó a otro objetivo, observando Karin tirar de la falda hacia abajo mostrando sus spandex.

"Es posible". Karin sonrió. "Vamos a esperar y ver."

"Sé que me gusta este juego. Así que si yo gano lo que es mi premio? "

"Podría ser la ropa en el suelo, la pelota de fútbol, el orgullo de Beber, o tal vez a mí. Depende de su elección. "

"Entonces yo os elegí a vosotros".

Esa noche, ambos continuaron el juego, cambiar los jugadores cada vez. Al final, Toushirou estaba en calzoncillos con un calcetín en la izquierda. Karin se encontraba en su ropa interior y jadeante difícil de ejecutar todos los.

"Estamos tomando esto a mi casa". Toushirou recuperó a la niña y se acercó con cautela a la casa. Le gustaba esta visita más y más con cada paso.


End file.
